Behind the scenes miscellaneous photos
''The Muppet Show Image:088.jpg Image:Jim_+_Kermit.jpg Image:Bts_tms.jpg Image:TMS_Performers.JPG Image:Pigfrogfrankjim.jpg Image:MuppetShow-BehindTheScenesKiss.jpg Image:BTSBig_Blue Frog.JPG Image:swedish_chef_111.jpg Image:OMAM17.jpg Image:Bts_tms1.jpg Image:Jh_ej.jpg Image:Muppeteers698.jpg Image:Dave_performing_Gonzo.jpg Image:Davegoelz.jpg Image:Oz_piggy.jpg Image:Performing_Kermit_copy.jpg Image:Jimhensonkermit77.jpg Image:Jim_and_kermit 2.jpg Image:Nelsonfloyd.jpg Image:RichardHunt-Scooter.jpg Image:talklikethis.jpg Image:Tms_pv_bts.jpg Image:Tms_ej_bts.jpg Image:Bts_pins.jpg Image:Bts_tms2.jpg Image:TMS_puppeteers_opening_theme.jpg Image:Tms_bts_arch.jpg Image:LouiseAnnie.jpg Image:Louise_Gold_JOUST_BTS_copy.jpg Image:Tmshorsebts.jpg Image:Kermitpiggywedding.jpg Image:VETS_HOSPITAL_BTS_copy.jpg Image:Loretta_Lynn_BTS_copy.jpg Image:ChatanoogaChooChooBTS_copy.jpg Image:Richard-Jerry-BTS.jpg Image:Richard-NurseJanice-BTS.jpg Image:Stevelips.jpg Image:WaldorfJimStatlerRichard.jpg Image:Muppets_reeve_DW_P_1267859s.jpg Image:JimNigelFix.jpg Image:KERMITJIMCURTAIN.JPG Image:JerryLewFishes.jpg Image:Goelz-Zoot.jpg Image:GildaBeaker&Richard.jpg Image:HollowayHenson&Kermit.png Image:Jerry Juhl & Richard Hunt.png Image:ScooterRichardHunt.jpg Image:Kermitcleese.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli1.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli2.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli3.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli4.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli5.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli6.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli7.jpg Image:Btslizaminelli8.jpg tumblr_mjvosiwY0o1rlv2xno1_500.jpg Jerry Richard Floyd Janice.jpg Bob_Hope03.jpg Richard and Eren.jpg Recastrichard.jpg Cannon05.jpg Welch06.jpg Image:Hensonandbuddyrich_bts_tms.jpg Dave Goelz Jim Henson Edgar Bergen.jpg Image:04-bonnie-jerry-jim-dave.jpg File:Gayle04.jpg Sesame Street Image:Mysterious_Nose_Snatcher.jpg Image:BehindTheScenes-SesameStreet.jpg Image:SESAMEPreschoolMusical.jpg Image:Richard_hunt_don_music.jpg Image:SStestshowanotherdata:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAAAAACH5BAEKAAEALAAAAAABAAEAAAICTAEAOw muppet.jpg Image:Ernie-&-Jim-Episode1-SesameStreet.jpg Image:Cooney-berternie.jpg Image:Henson_ernie_1969.jpg Image:Btscookie73.JPG Image:Cookiefrankoctober1971.png Image:Ssbts.jpg Image:Ssbts_oscar.jpg Image:Frankcookiebts76.jpg Image:Ssbts_henson.jpg Image:SSbtsoscarsusan.jpg Image:Ssbehinscenesjimlenahorne2.png Image:Jimfranksswestern.JPG Image:Guygrover.jpg Image:Frank&Grover.jpg Image:SSbtsoscarstone.jpg Image:SSbtsoscargs.jpg FranBrillLittleBird.jpg Image:Paulrudd-sesame.jpg Image:SSBTS--CountandKids.jpg Image:Henson-oz-performing.jpg Image:RichardHuntSS.jpg Image:Clash-carrara.jpg Image:FrankOzGrover2006.jpg Image:4._Sesame_H.jpeg Image:Season_41_-_a.jpg Image:Season_41_-_b.jpg Image:News_kermit.jpg Image:Btsnearfar.JPG Image:JimMartyDaviddentists.jpg Image:Greenwithjim.jpg Image:Fran_brill_vegetables.jpg Image:Jim_and_Reporter Kermit.jpg Image:SS40_Duck_Fallon.jpeg Image:Snuffy_bts.jpg Image:40book-07.jpg Image:441px-BRUNO_Carroll.jpg Image:Group_sesame.jpg Image:Original_cast_stoop.jpg Image:Sesame_streetx-large.jpg Image:Sesamechristmasbehindthescenes.jpeg Image:SesameStreet_web_01.jpg Image:Spinney_oscar_performing.jpg Image:SesameBTS76jerrycarroll.jpg Image:SSKermitandJim1970s.jpg Image:BTSbigbirdwestern.jpg Image:BehindthescenesKermitSSinLine.jpeg Image:Bertanderniessing-alongbehindthescenes.jpg Image:HDDJBehindtheScenes.jpg Image:Jerry_Nelson_Mr_Johnson.jpg Image:Jimhensonandguysmiley.jpg Image:Jim_Ernie.jpg Image:Richardhuntandernie.jpg Image:Martyrobinsonpumpkinsingingdentist.jpg Image:JimFrankErnieBert1969.jpg Image:SS-Episode4178-BTS.jpg Image:Stevewhitmireandernie.jpg Image:SS-Ernie-Bert-Telly-BTS.jpg Image:StephanieWorm.jpg Image:Vogel-Jacobson-AM's_on_SS-BTS.jpeg Image:Spinney-Vogel-SS-BTS.jpeg Image:Elmo'sWorld-Conga-BTS.jpeg Image:Frank-Grover-SS-BTS.jpg Image:PerformingDaniJPG.jpg Image:JimHenson-Ernie-SS-BTS.jpg Image:Spinney-BigBirdfeet-reading.jpg Image:BtsSong.exercise.jpg Image:JimHensonJaneNebelErnie.jpg Image:SesameStudio1970scropped.jpg Image:SesameStreetNewsFlashBTS.jpg Image:JerryFranBiffRoxie.jpg Image:SesameSingintheRain.jpg Image:JimFatBlue.jpg Image:SesameStreet-SuperGrover2.0.jpg Image:CarollMarty0266.JPG Image:Caroll_BB_Feet.jpg Image:Walkingtherddddd.jpg Image:SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-01.jpg Image:SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-02.jpg Image:SesameStreet-SuperGrover-BehindTheScenes.jpg Image:SesameStreet-TheSuperFoods-BehindTheScenes-(2010).jpg Image:Tau-Bennett.png Image:15_ny_mets_01_sized.jpg Image:JerryHerryProfile.jpg Image:15 darling ron 02 sized.jpg Image:KevinJoeyElmoMurray.jpg Image:8c5d7b7c-855a-4eee-9f7f-d70d9a24e22e.jpeg Image:Zoe_with_her_performer.jpeg Image:Matt_Vogel_performing The Count.png Image:Eric_Jacobson_Super_Grover_Green_Screen.png Image:Matt_Vogel_performing_worm_green_screen.png Image:Tumblr_m2qz7jjDo11r00gvko1 500.jpg Image:MartyRobinsonWorkshop.jpg Image:sesame_2003.jpg|Frank Oz and Steve Whitmire with Andreas Förster, 2003 Image:matt_carmen_leslie_peter_linz_jan_henson_jerry.jpg|Various cast and crew members (Matt Vogel, Leslie Carrara, Peter Linz, Carmen Osbahr) working on Sesame's Nascar spoof, 2006 Image:n1045244856_239476_9203.jpg|Sesame Street Muppet Performers, 2009 Image:n1045244856_339389_8383.jpg|Matt Vogel and the Count, 2009 Image:BTS-SesameConga.jpg Image:frank_jerry_leslie_2011.jpg|Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Leslie Carrara and Paul Rudolph on the Sesame set, 2011 Image:184906_1786650579011_1021934871_32066264_3815836_n.jpg|Leslie Carrara performing a horse, 2011 Image:ss_2011.jpg Image:190466_1786650419007_1021934871_32066263_1725168_n.jpg|Jerry Nelson, 2011 Image:jerry_daved_08.jpg|Nelson and David Rudman, 2009 Image:RIMG0091.jpg Image:n680444331_1581068_6823194.jpg|Matt Vogel talking to Martin P. Robinson inside Snufflepagus, 2008 Image:n680444331_1581088_2546516.jpg|Vogel and Nelson coordinating for The Count, 2006 Image:2010+AFTRA+AMEE+Awards+Show+C3xg_LpS6Uol.jpg Image:OscarCarollSpinney1976.jpg|Oscar the Grouch with Caroll Spinney in 1976 Image:Richard_Grover.jpg|Richard Hunt puppeteering Grover for "Excerise" Image:4305-BTS.jpg Image:BigBirdMrHooperSSBTS.jpg Image:SS69BTS.jpg Image:Jerry_Count_full.jpg Image:SesameStreet-Muppets-Gordon&Susan-(1969).jpg Image:SesameStreet-Oscar&Bob.jpg Image:SesameStreet-JonStone-FrankOz&JimHenson.jpg|Scene from German documentary Image:Jane-Prairie.jpg Image:Tumblr_md4y7uc1v91rv4dzzo1_500.jpg Image:Tumblr_mc08o154pr1rv4dzzo1_500.jpg Image:Frank_matt_2009.jpg Image:N73554453249_1734793_6912080.jpg Image:N1644546562_124279_7133.jpg Image:Sesame_39th_Season,_February_2008_the_count.jpg Image:N73554453249_1734796_6533964.jpg Image:IMG_1332.jpg Image:IMG_1321.jpg Image:EricJacobson&HerryMonster.jpg Image:Bert_and_Don.jpg Image:Barkley_Behinf_the_Scenes.jpg Image:Henson_bip_bippadotta.jpg Image:spinneyandoscar.jpg Image:We_Are_All_Monsters_behind_the_scenes.jpg Image:BTS-CookieHoopers.JPG Image:B&ESingAlong-BTS.JPG Image:ETM-BTS.png Image:4425-BTS.png Image:46Ep-BTS.jpg Image:3129-BTS.jpg Image:SS-90sBTS.jpg Image:Grover_live_hand.jpg Image:SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-Cookie-MattVogel-DavidRudman.jpg Image:SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-ElmoClown.jpg Image:SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-ElmoCircus.jpg Image:PaulMcGinnisStar-250x300.jpg Image:Gabeandbert large.jpg Fraggle Rock Character.cantus.jpg Doozer.jim.jpg Image:Performers.jpg Image:Performing1.jpg Image:Performing2.jpg Image:Performing3.jpg Image:Jerryfraggle.JPG Jerrjuhl-booberdave.jpg Image:Wembley_and_Steve_Whitemire.jpg Image:Richarddirects.JPG Image:Goelzfrset.jpg Image:FraggleRock-Philo&DaveGoelz.jpg Image:FraggleRock-Gunge&RichardHunt.jpg Image:FraggleRock-ConvincingJohn&JimHenson.jpg Image:FraggleRock-TerryAngus-Gobo-JimHenson-and-Sprocket.jpg Image:fraggle_season1_tryout.jpg Image:FR_BTS_28.jpg Image:5722460.jpg Image:7737675.jpg Image:17562154.jpg Jerry Gobo.jpg Image:Jim-Jerry-FraggleRock-BTS.jpg Image:Karen-Red-Jerry-Gobo-FR-BTS.jpg Image:Jerry-Gobo-Richard-FR-BTS.jpg Image:FraggleRock-Jerry-Gobo-reading.jpg Image:MikeQuinn-PerformingGoboFraggle.jpg Image:Jerry_nelson_sings.jpg Muppet movies and specials The Muppet Movie'' (1979) Image:TMMKathyJim.jpeg| Image:Jim_frank_kermit_piggy.jpg| Image:The_Muppet_Movie_Deleted_Scene.jpg| Image:Tmm7.jpg| Image:Tmm8.jpg| Image:Behindthescenes.muppetmovie01.jpg| Image:TMM-RichardHunt.jpg| Image:Jimkermittmm.jpg| Image:MuppetMovieMuppeteergroup.jpg| Image:Jerry_Lew.jpg| Image:TMM-Finale01.jpg| Image:TMM-Finale02.jpg| Image:TMM-finale-setup.jpg| Image:Tmm9.jpg| Image:Melbrooks_misspiggy.jpg| Image:TheMuppetMovie-Frawley-Brooks-and-Henson-wearing-crew-shirts.jpg| Image:Jim_Henson_and_David_Odell.jpg| Image:Watching_a_playback.jpg| Image:Hertbitrhtht.jpg| Image:Oz_and_kermit.jpg| ''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' (1982) Image:RockyMountainHoliday-BehindTheScenes01.png| Image:RockyMountainHoliday-BehindTheScenes02.png| ''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) Image:Btsmtm.jpg| Image:GabrielVelez-MuppetsTakeMahattan-BTS.jpg|Gabriel Velez on set ''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) Image:30th.JPG|Jim Henson on set Image:30-Year-Celebration-Jonathan-Paine-01.jpg|Jonathan Paine on set ''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (1990) Image:Jimkermitwdw.JPG| Image:Jim_wdw.jpg| Image:Kermit_jim.jpg| Image:Dr_teeth_jim.jpg| Image:Kermit_WHO_WHERE_WHEN.jpg| Image:Waltdisneyworld-bts-gonzo.jpg| Image:Waltdisneyworld-bts-pig.jpg| Image:Muppetsdisneyworldbts.jpg| ''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) Image:Carolpigs.jpg| Image:Cainepigfrog.jpg| Image:TheMuppetChristmasCarol-BrianHenson.jpg| Image:Caine greenscreen.jpg| ''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) Image:Kermit_Treasure.jpg| Image:BehindTrelawney.JPG| ''Muppets from Space'' (1999) Image:MFSMuppeteers.JPG| Image:piggyfozzie.jpg| Image:animal_kiss.jpg| Image:muppeteers.jpg| Image:businterior2.jpg| ''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Image:Whitmire_swamp_years.jpg|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) Image:VMX-FinaleCast.jpg| Image:VMX-BehindTheScenes-Muppets6.jpg| Image:VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321392.jpg| Image:VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321394.jpg| Image:Elvistryout.jpg| ''Letters to Santa'' (2008) Image:2873980067_bf1b1c9d91.jpg| Image:n680444331_1581081_2545007.jpg|Matt Vogel, Martin P. Robinson, Rizzo, Pepe Image:2840605734_5325ed1ca9.jpg|Steve Whitmire with Kermit Image:Steve_Whitmire_Fozzie.jpg| Image:Eric_Sam.jpg| Image:Letterstosanta-bts1.jpg| Image:Letterstosanta-bts2.jpg| Image:Letterstosanta-bts3.jpg| Image:Letterstosanta-bts4.jpg| Image:BillBarretta_Pepe_AMCLTS-BTS.jpg| ''The Muppets'' (2011) Image:Muppets_01-sm.jpg| Image:Bobin-Walter.jpg| Image:The-Muppets.Chair.png| Image:Walter-Segel-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Image:Capture8.png| Image:Piggy-Scooter-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Image:Gonzo-choking-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Image:StudioAttraction-list-Muppets.jpg| Image:2010-Set-(IMG 4030).jpg| Image:Segelmovie-nov29-walter1.jpg| Image:Bunsen-Beaker-Zoot-Janice-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Image:Kermit-Beaker-Zoot-Segel-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Image:PeterLinz-Walter-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Image:Linz-Walter-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Image:Amy-Adams.jpg| Image:Walter-set2.jpg| Image:TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg| Image:Tsott_150111.jpg| Image:Mickey-rooney-chair.jpg| Image:Walter-face-on.jpg| Image:TM-Piggy-Kermit-Walter-Mary-Gary.jpg| Image:Piggy-kermit-walter-too.jpg| Image:DocDownload.jpg| Image:Coopermuppetsmovie.jpg| Image:Muppetmoviegang1.jpg| Image:Muppetsmovie134.jpg| Image:Muppetsmoviekunis1.jpg| Image:Muppetsmoviebleeding113.jpg| Image:MuppetsHwood8.jpg| Image:Simon_rhee_piggy.jpg| Image:TM-RickyGervais-Scooter-KathyGriffin.jpg| Image:MuppetsHwood7.jpg| Image:TheMuppets-JasonSegel-31stBirthday-Surprise.jpg| Image:Ttmuppets2011bts.jpg| Image:Muppets2011bts1.jpg| Image:Muppets2011bts2.jpg| Image:Blvd1.jpg| Image:Blvd2.jpg| Image:Blvd3.jpg| Image:Blvd 4.jpg| Image:Blvd5.jpg| Image:Blvd6.jpg| Image:Blvd7.jpg| Image:Blvd8.jpg| Image:Blvd9.jpg| Image:Blvd10.jpg| Image:Blvd11.jpg| Image:Blvd12.jpg| Image:Blvd13.jpg| Image:Blvd14.jpg| Image:Blvd15.jpg| Image:Blvd16.jpg| Image:Blvd17.jpg| Image:TheMuppetTelethonTheatre.jpg| Image:ReshootOutsideTheElCaptaineTheatre.jpg| Image:TheMuppetTelethonPoster.jpg| Image:TheMuppetsReshootBigNightElCaptainTheatre.jpg| Image:TheMuppetsReshootBrightLights.jpg| Image:SweetumsReshoot.jpg| Image:WalterReshoot3.jpg| Image:WalterReshoot2.jpg| Image:SweetumsWalterReshoot2.jpg| Image:SweetumsWalterReshoot.jpg| Image:WalterReshoot.jpg| Image:ReshootsOutsideTheElCapitanTheatre.jpg| Image:TheElCaptainTheatreMuppetTelethon.jpg| Image:WalterReshoot4.jpg| Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-TheaterTour-ReunitingF&K.jpg| Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Pictures-Gonzo-Floyd-Animal.jpg| Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-EarlessPiggy.jpg| Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Ninjas-Walter-Lew.jpg| Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Cleaning-Curtains-BalconyBox.jpg| Image:Muppets_01-sm.jpg| Image:Muppets_02-sm.jpg| Image:Muppets_03-sm.jpg| Image:Bts_themuppets2011_kermit.jpg| Image:Walterpuppeteers.jpg| Image:Barbershop_set.jpg‎| Image:Rainbow_connection_behind_the_scenes.jpg| Image:Rainbow_connection_bts_2.jpg| Image:Telethon_behind_scenes_scene_set_up.jpg| Image:Telethon_sign.jpg| Image:Filming_man_or_muppet.jpg| Image:PeterLinz_JimParsons.jpg| Image:MissPoogy-BehindTheScenes.jpg| Image:M11-GonzoBoxes.png| Image:M11-FozziePainting.png| ''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2013) Image:Tinafeymuppet.jpg| Image:2289031-18797E70000005DC-912_634x769.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_3.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_11.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_1.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_01.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_4.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_13.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_5.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_6.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_8.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_10.jpg| Image:tower_of_london_12.jpg| Image:fozzieanimalkermitwaltertruck.jpg| Image:gonzo-themuppetsagain.jpg| Image:TheMuppetsAgain-UKoutsideshoot.png| Image:6.png| Image:tumblr_mkz4rzeK1J1r3h53so1_1280.jpg| Image:muppet_tour.png| Image:NewNewFilming.jpg| Image:WhyAreThereSoMany.jpg| Image:tumblr_mminedEH8s1qzga89o1_500.jpg| Image:Dscf22061.jpg| Image:Dscf2204.jpg| Image:MA-00221.jpg| Image:MA-17186_R.jpg| Image:MA-00848.jpg| Image:Muppets-set-viewfinder.jpg| Image:hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_24.jpg| Image:hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_22.jpg| Image:hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_23.jpg| ''The Jim Henson Hour Image:Secrets2.jpg Image:Secrets3.jpg Image:Secrets4.jpg Image:Secrets5.jpg Image:Secrets6.jpg Image:Secrets7.jpg Image:Secrets8.jpg Image:Secrets11.jpg Image:Secrets13.jpg Image:Secrets14.jpg Image:Secrets15.jpg Image:Secrets16.jpg Image:Secrets.jpg Muppets Tonight Image:307997_2232508727034_1077379580_2581639_1748513163_n.jpg|Goelz, Nelson, preparing as Statler and Waldorf for Muppets Tonight Image:310921_2232509487053_1077379580_2581642_30028585_n.jpg Image:299697_2232508247022_1077379580_2581638_277637580_n.jpg|Goelz, Nelson, Muppets Tonight taping 1996 Image:James wojtal spamela puppet.jpg|Spamela 1996 Image:PepetheKingPrawnHarp.jpg|Muppets Tonight'' Image:BobbyBensonJackHammer.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' ''The Dark Crystal Image:TheDarkCrystal-Kurtz,Hanson,Oz.jpg Image:Bts-dark-crystal-01small.jpg Image:Bts-dark-crystal-01big.jpg Image:Steveskeksis.JPG Image:Podling_goelz.JPG| Image:TheDarkCrystal-PuppeteeringGelflings.jpg Image:Bts-dark-crystal-02small.jpg Image:TheDarkCrystal-Cast&Crew.jpg Image:TheDarkCrystal-ThraSet.jpg Image:389390_2556682450080_1644546562_2395146_1646686306_n.jpg|Leslie and Kathryn Mullen Kira 2011 Labyrinth Image:LB_Prod2_01-JHBH.jpg Image:Henson_hoggle.jpg Image:Henson_ludo.jpg Image:Jim_directs_labyrinth.jpg Image:Fireys.jpg Image:Prell-Clash-Labyrinth.jpg Image:Jen_and_jim.jpg Image:Prell-goelz.jpg Image:Jim_directs.jpg Image:Jim-Henson-Labyrinth-characters.jpg Image:Eidle_bowie_henson_April85_addeyroad.jpg|Eric Idle (left) visiting David Bowie and Jim Henson at Abbey Road studios recording music for ''Labyrinth in April 1985. Other Image:Oldblackmagic_bts.jpg|''The Today Show: That Old Black Magic Image:Fair_damsel_behind_the_scenes.jpg|"Fair Damsel" Wilkins Coffee Commercial Image:SouthernBreadRailroad.jpg|Southern Bread Image:JimCatgut.jpg|The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' Image:FrankLeroy.jpg Image:Emmet_puppeteers 3.jpg|''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' Image:Emmet_snowmobile.jpg Image:Jerry frank jim emmet.jpg Image:Jerry_dave_emmet.jpg Image:Jerry emmet otter.jpg Image:Emmet_jerry.jpg Image:JimwK06.jpg Image:Dinah_Shore_2.jpg Image:Bts_tmcjh.jpg|''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' Image:Behind_the_Scenes_Rowlf.JPG Image:Henson_Kermit_Red.jpg Image:4157099376_8486e178af_o.jpg Image:DSC00121.jpg Image:DSC00118.jpg Image:DSC00091.jpg Image:Doce_puppeteer.jpg Image:Svein_Egil_Sesam_Stasjon_1994_alle_2_2.jpg|''Sesam Stasjon'' (You can see the puppeteer of Alfa) Image:Kentamatsumoto.jpg Image:March25-2007-JakartaPost.jpg Image:Gorch-Welch.png Image:Gorch-Nessen.png Image:EMHE.JPG Image:Appearance.parkinson.jpg Image:Wheelsthatgobehindthescenes.jpeg Image:Terrywogan.jpg Image:Jh-kermit-legs-web.jpg Image:CU_JH_BTS.jpg|''The Cube'' Image:Jim&Jane-Sam_and_Friends-BTS.jpg Image:JimHenson-MissPiggy.jpg Image:Noel-Richard-LittleMuppetMonsters-BTS.jpg Image:Disney-Kermit-Piggy-326034517FpFnOZ_ph.jpg|Kermit & Miss Piggy on a Disney Cruise ship in 2005 Image:GabrielVelez-KermittheFrog-???.jpg Image:Sesamgade1.jpg|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade2.JPG|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade3.JPG|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade4.jpg|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade5.JPG|Sesamgade set Image:Sesamgade6.jpg|Elmo and Thomas Roos on the old roller coaster in Tivoli, Copenhagen Image:Sam-friends-stills.jpg|''Sam and Friends: Film Test Image:Sesamstrasse753.jpg|Behind the scenes of ''Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Image:Sesamstrasse755.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Image:Sesamstrasse757.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Image:Sesamstrasse759.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Image:Sesamstrasse763.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Image:Sesamstrasse765.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Image:Sesamstrasse771.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Image:Hashim_Haider_Sesame_Street_India_Galli_Galli_Sim_Sim.jpg|Hashim Haider playing Akshar Kumar Image:DSC 0164.jpg Image:COM FHA onset JFDJ.jpg|FHA "The Nightmare" commercial Image:COM Photo RowlfJimJerry c1967.jpg|IBM Image:JJ-Wilsons-1964.jpg|Wilson's Meats commercial Image:COM Paknit JuhlSahlin.jpg|Pak-Nit industrial film Image:Mert bts.jpg|La Choy commercial Image:Scotttmcjewy.jpg|La Choy commercial Image:Eminenmmm.jpg|''Sam and Friends'' Image:Astillhangoneveryword.jpg|Southern Bread Image:GUE sclrapyflyapBTS 1963 02.jpg|Sclrap Flyapp Image:KevinClashGriotteBehindtheScenes.jpg|''5, Rue Sesame'' Image:La Choy.jpg Image:52136542.jpg|Clash performing piggy Image:1991.jpg Image:fraggle5followme.jpg|Fraggle rock cast in Jerry Juhl memorial 2006 Image:mokey mullen.jpg Image:393233 206443609432575 594205201 n.jpg Image:576103_345045975552251_100001405534193_990883_837351707_n.jpg Image:Ggssgroverbts.jpg Image:JustforLaughs10.jpg Image:JustforLaughs08.jpg Image:526507 366748600063580 967039258 n.jpg Image:Muppets-just-for-laughs-montreal-4.jpg Image:GMAoscarspinney.png Image:Sistibunsen.jpg|Michelan Sisti with Bunsen Honeydew during the Give a Day, Get a Disney Day campaign. Image:AnnualSesameWorkshopBenefitGala-2013.jpg|2013 Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala Image:Muppisode-Walter&MuppeteersOnBreak-(2013).jpg|Walter with some friends behind him Image:Mupmonster_with_artmurphy.jpg|Muppet Monsters with photographer Art Murphy. Maybe from The Cosby Show? Image:btsgroup.jpg|''Saturday Night Live'' Image:SesameStreetMormonTabernacleChristmasConcert-BehindTheScenes-(2014).png|''Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir'' Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries